1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting fixture using laser light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting fixture, for example, a spotlight lighting fixture, is used at a shop, museum, or art museum to provide spot lighting for objects such as goods for sale or work pieces. Such a spotlight lighting fixture is used in electrical and mechanical connection with a lighting duct installed on the ceiling (e.g., see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-146503).
The lighting fixture disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a power box including a power supply circuit therein, an arm having one end attached to the power box, and a lamp attached to the other end of the arm and including a lighting source therein. The power box included in the lighting fixture disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is secured to the lighting duct. A connection between the arm of the lighting fixture and the lamp and a connection between the power box and the arm are angularly adjustable. A user is allowed to flexibly change a direction of emission of light from the lamp by adjusting the angle of each of the connections as appropriate.